ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy
Jimmy & Sam Revisited is a 2010 American 3D computer animated science fantasy action-comedy film produced by Supreme Entertainment for Paramount Pictures. The third feature film from Supreme, it is the sequel to 2006's Jimmy & Sam 3000, with most of the original cast reprising their roles. It was also the first Supreme film to be presented in 3D. Four years after the first film, Jimmy Parker (Mitchell Musso), Sam Parker (Ashley Johnson), and Ben Godines (Moisés Arias) retrieve a scientific treasure from the island Abeacan. Eventually, they return to the island to discover that Ophelia Trincheri (Vanessa Marshall), a nemesis to the siblings who lost her chance to retrieve the treasure herself, is plotting to take it back so she can use it to regain her former co-workers' attention and assume control over the entirety of her own species; thus, the kids team up to stop her. Jimmy & Sam Revisited was released on October 8, 2010, and received positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, score, and direction. It went on to earn over $451 million worldwide on a budget of $68 million. It was later released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 29, 2011. Plot Lab partners Jimmy, Sam, and Ben make their way to the Mediterranean island of Abeacan to retrieve the Stately Stone, an ancient substance that withholds the power to affect the appearance of any organism by exposure to its powder. Ophelia Trincheri, a materialistic chemist, pursues them, but they manage to escape aboard Ben's hovercar, with Trincheri left behind vowing for revenge. More coming soon! Voice cast *Mitchell Musso as Jimmy Parker *Ashley Johnson as Sam Parker *Moisés Arias as Ben Godines *Vanessa Marshall as Ophelia Trincheri *Jeffrey Tambor as Waldemar Trincheri, Ophelia's husband and assistant *Christina Ricci as Morna Trincheri, Ophelia's daughter More coming soon! Additional voices *Steve Apostolina *Bob Bergen *Steve Blum *David Cowgill *Elisa Gabrielli *Jessica Gee-George *Grant George *Nicholas Guest *Matt Gullahorn *Jess Harnell *Jennifer Hale *Wendy Hoffman *Lex Lang *Yuri Lowenthal *Mona Marshall *Caitlin McKenna *Scott Menville *Brandon Monroe *Laraine Newman *Joseph Sanfelipo *Fred Tatasciore *Kari Wahlgren *Stan Webb *Debra Wilson *Jim Wise Production Talks of a sequel to Jimmy & Sam 3000 began around a month after the film's opening in November 2006. Supreme officially announced the sequel in a press release in late 2008, shortly after production of their second feature film ''Twist City'' wrapped up. The film was developed under the title of Jimmy & Sam 3000 2 and then The Return of Jimmy & Sam 3000. By September 2009, it had been retitled to Jimmy & Sam Revisited. More coming soon! Soundtrack : Main article: Jimmy & Sam Revisited (soundtrack) Marketing Trailers Coming soon! Reception Critical response Rotten Tomatoes reported an 87% approval rating with an average rating of 7.2/10 based on 153 reviews. Box office On its opening day, it earned $21,333,787. (Friday, October 8, 2010) It went on earn $78,999,676 on its opening weekend. As of May 12, 2011, it earned $246,754,803 in North America, and $203,727,933 in other territories, resulting in a worldwide total of $451,482,736. Home media Jimmy & Sam Revisited was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 29, 2011. On December 13, 2011, both Jimmy & Sam 3000 films were released together as a Blu-ray double feature. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:2010 Category:2010s Category:Jimmy & Sam films Category:Jimmy & Sam Revisited Category:3D films